dont touch my baby girl
by haley davis
Summary: my take on sams answer to brookes question. when brookes baby girls life changes will she go to her mom or block her out.
1. Chapter 1

One tree hill..

Haley: so guys homework due for monday have a nice weekend, sam stay back a miniute.

Sam: okay what you think I did I didnt do, what?, and I'm not about to start admitting to stuff.

Haley: no I'm kidding I just wanted to say congratulations

Sam: on what.

Haley: on having the best mom ever.

Sam: I know its about time thought shed never adopt me.

Haley: so you want a ride home, I'm leaving in like 10 mins.

Sam: no I have to pick some dinner up anyway I want to cook for bro.. My mum tonight.

Haley: okay so i'll see you tomorrow at the bbq then.

Sam: see you then.

...

(When sam is walking about ten miniuts from her home she is pulled in to an ally way by a boy around 16 tall with curly brown hair, attacked and raped in an ally she is then nocked unconsious...)

...

Brooke: have you seen sam she isnt home yet?

Haley: no when I left sam she was heading to the store to get dinner for you like an hour and a half ago?

Brooke: I'm worried.

Haley: she will be on her way home have you called her.

Brooke: no answer Haley what if...

(Sam walks through the door) Haley I have to go she just came home. (Hangs up phone)

Brooke: awh honey what happened

Sam: nothing I just fell down some stairs on the way home I'm sorry.

Brooke: its okay we can order out.

Sam: I think I'm just going to have a shower then go to bed

Brooke: its only 5.

Sam: I don't feel well.

Brooke: let me take you to the hospital first.

Sam: no it's just a few bruses nothing more.

Haley's house.

Nathan: have you got enough food?

Haley: too much?

Nathan: how was Sam?

Haley: I don't know Brooke didn't pick up they must be okay.

DING DONG

Nathan: that will be them there.

Haley: He... What happened?

Sam: nothing (Sam storms to the bathroom to look at her now bruised face and black swollen eyes)

Brooke: something happened on the way home yesterday she says she fell down some stairs but that doesn't look like she fell down the stairs does it.

(Brooke and Haley both look terrified Payton walks through the door)

Payton: hey, what's the matter? What?

...

Sam is sitting at the edge of the garden obvious she has been crying when payton reaches her.

Payton: are you okay?, I heard you fell down the stairs?

Sam: yea just a little sore.

Payton: you look it.

Sam: thanks.

Payton: are you sure you are okay?, I'm here if you need me no matter what you are a davis now were practically family.

Sam: thankyou, (sam starts to cry again payton just hugs her doesnt know what else to do, jamie runs over and climbs on sam). Ow ow.

Jamie: I'm sorry, what happened.

Sam: nothing sam says storming of again.

Jamie: (turns to payton) it was an accident I didnt know.

Payton: I know bud.

Jamie: is she mad.

Payton: yea jamie but not at you.

Jamie: at who?

Payton: I don't know, now I heard you had a pretty awsome bunny.

Jamie: his name is chester wanna see.

Payton: yea lets go.

...

Brooke: sam dinner.

Sam: I'm coming.

Everyone is seated but sam. Brooke is at a tabel with nathen Haley jamie payton luke and a seat reserved for sam.

Brooke: Haley this looks amazing.

Haley: it was all nathen I just made the salad

Nathen: don't listen to her we all know I'm the worst a making steaks.

Sam sits down.

Haley: sam hows your family essay coming along?

Sam: good.

(Awkward silence)

Brooke: what is a family essay?

Sam: an essay about your family.

(Awkward silience)

Jamie: am I in your essay?

Sam: of course you are.

Jamie: so your not mad at me?

Sam: what? Of course I'm not mad at you? Why would I be mad?

Jame: cause I made you cry?

Sam: when?

Jamie: today when I jamp on you?

Sam: no you didnt make me cry and I'm just going to be sore for a little while that is all don't you worrie youre still my best friend ok?

Jamie: ok, who are you mad at?

(Haley and brooke look at each other worried)

Sam: no one bud.

Jamie: but you seemed mad?

Luke: so hows school buddy? (In an attept to change the subject)

Sam: may I be excused?

Haley nods.

Brooke: (follows sam) il be right back, where are you going?

Sam: I just want to go home?

Brooke: no not till you tell me what is going on?

Sam: nothing. Why do you care?

Brooke: because I am your mum?

(Sam storms out the door brooke goes back to the tabel)

Haley: everything okay?

Brooke: yea shes just tiered.

...

The phone rings Haley answers.

Haley: hello

Brooke: I cant find sam she wasnt in when I got home the door hadnt been unlocked and she left yours over three hours ago ive looked every where?

Haley: ill help look have you phoned payton?

Brooke: no I will now thankyou if you find her call

Payton: brooke brooke slow down we will find her.

(Luke is playing with jamie in the same room)

Luke: sam?

Payton: yea I gotta go find her will you be okay?

Luke: yea go.

Haley notices sam at the roof of cloths over bros (karens cafe).

Haley: hey misses.

Sam: hey.

Haley: you okay?

Sam: yea is jamie do you want me to talk to him?

Haley: no hes fine but you can talk to me.

Sam: bout what?

Haley: you know I'm here for you and so is brooke and payton but you have to let us in.

(Awkward sielince) You know me and luke used to have a mini golf course up here?

Sam: ha thats why rain gets in.

Haley: yea kieth and karen used to moan about that all the time.

Sam: is brooke worried?

Haley: yea I better get you home!

(Haley reaches for sams bag and a gun falls out)

Haley: sam

Sam: don't tell brooke.

Haley: in the car NOW.

(Haley calls brooke)

Sam: please

Haley: hey ive got sam she is fine il bring her home in an hour okay.

Brooke: okay thankyou.

(Haley drives sam to her house nathen is away and jamie is at payton and lukes)

(Sam is trying her best not to cry maybe this is a good thing maybe she wont tell brooke)

Haley: sam? First where did you get the gun? Two why did you get the gun? And three why don't you want me to tell your mum?

Sam: okay, Haley I got the gun cause I was scared. Im scared. Im just really sca...

(Sam bursts into tears Haley stops being mad and hugs her doesnt ask any questions just sits there till sam calms down)

Haley: what happened on the way home on friday?

Sam: I fell.

Haley: sam?

Sam: Haley you can take the gun, I just didnt want to walk home without it, it gave me security its not loded I didnt have any bulletes or a trigger look.

Haley: sam that doesnt explain why you have it.

Sam: just take me home please.

Haley: you have to talk to someone about this?

Sam; I will talk to brooke I promise.

Haley: sam if you don't I will and I will check tomorrow.

(Sielent ride home,)

Sam: thankyou, for the ride and for giving me a life a mum a house I owe this all to you and ive never thanked you so thank you so much.

Haley: aw sam you know I love you right this last year or so you have became my niece and I'm worried we all are.

Sam: I'm fine I promise.

(They hug sam walks to the door about to cry knowing she will have to confess everything to brooke. Sam opens the door and see's brooke sitting at the edge of her sofa)

Sam: bro.. Mum

Brooke: yes

Sam: I have to tell you something

Brooke: are you okay, don't cry?

Sam: no, I lied I didnt fall down any stairs I.. I.. Was attacked and he he

Brooke: did he? (Hinting)

Sam: (nods)

Brooke: who?

Sam: I don't know some guy boy around the sam age maybe older I'm sorry I'm so sorry I know you didnt sign up for this.

Brooke: don't you dare apoligise for this this isnt your fault

(Sam goes white as she re-runs the incident over and over till she is bent over the toilet throwing up, brooke calms her down doesnt ask any questions but lies with her until she falls asleep)

Sam wakes up in a cold sweat and brooke goes through to check on sam, brooke hadnt slept but was wearing enough make up you couldnt tell and was drinking a cup of cofee.

Brooke: sam honey cmon get dressed were going to haleys.

Sam: why?

Brooke: I don't know how to handle this she is a teacher she will know its gonna be okay we will get through this together.

Sam: promise

Brooke: I promise

Sam: I love you, mom.

Brooke: I love you too.

( They both cry niether asks why the both know the reson no need to bring it up they are btoh just as scared but don't want to admit it)

In the car

Sam: have you told Haley

Brooke: no not yet, didnt quite know how.

Sam: I'm sorry I lied

Brooke: stop apoligiseing and eat something.

(Sam looks down on the toster pastry in her hand and her stomach turns)

Sam: I cant.

Haleys

Brooke: hales? Jamie? Nathen?

Jamie: (comes running down the stairs) hey aunt brooke hey sam, mums just coming.

Sam: (feeling bad from last time puts out her arms and lets jamie climb on her as she swings him around hiding her pain)

Jamie: you want to come to my room?

Sam: cant the now bud I have to talk to your mum but maybe later now go play?

Jamie: okaaayyy.

Haley: hi, sorry laundry, whats up?.

Brooke: sam has something to tell you? You got some time?

Haley: yea course.

Brooke: sam

Sam: (starting to cry again) I lied I didnt fall down the stairs I was I was... Raped.

Haley: aw sam.

Sam: I'm sorry. ( Sam stands up and walks away)

(Brooke and Haley talk)

Jamies room.

Sam: hey jimjam

Jamie: hey

Sam: whats wrong?

Jamie: nany deb was gonna take me to the park but she is ill.

Sam: I can take you?

Jamie: can you, il go tell mama.

Jamie: mama mama can I go to the park with sam?

Haley: I don't know we need to talk to sam?

Jamie: please mum.

Sam: yea please.

Haley: oh I don't know brooke?

Brooke: be back in a half hour okay?

Sam: okay go get your shoes on.

Haley: sam, we have to talk about this

Sam: we will when I get home I promise, he is scared he thinks I'm angry at him.

Brooke: will you be okay.

Sam: il be fine I promise.

At the park.

Jamie: sam what is the matter?, I seen you cry when you were talking to mama.

Sam: nothing just sometimes bad people do bad things.

Jamie: like granpa dad did to kieth?

Sam: not as bad as that? (Sam is sure she sees her attacker, again and again) we have to go now jamie take my hand.

Jamie: okay what is wrong?

Sam: nothing hurry.

Jamie: sam I'm scared.

Sam: don't be come on.

(Sam swings jamie on to her back and walks well runs home)

Sam: go upstairs and put in a dvd il be up in a little while

Jamie: okay (runs upstairs)

Brooke: what happened

Sam: I saw him or I think I saw him and I couldnt breath! I cantt breath.

Brooke: (wrapps her arm round her and trys to calm her down) we have to go to the police about this?

Sam: ok.

Brooke: c'mon we will go now.

(Nathen walks through the door,)

Nathen: hey, hey brooke sam whats the matter.

Haley: watch jamie ill be back in a few hours.

Nathen: okay.

Haley: puts her arm around sam and walks her to the car your safe now nothings going to happen I promise.

Sam nodds and gets in the car.

Police station

Police women: samantha would you like to come with me, can I get you anything?

Sam shakes her head.

Sam: can my mum and teacher come.

Police women: of course.

Haley and brooke stand up they each take one of sams hand.

Police women: when did this take place?

Sam: friday.

Police women: what time?

Sam: 4:40.

Police women: can you describe him.

Sam: black tall around my age strong thin but built.

(Sam goes pale almost sertin she is about to puke she stands up and leaves the room)

Police women: (doesnt ask anymore questions,

Turns to Haley, as brooke follows sam.) You will have to take her to the hospiltal to get a check up and report back to us if you just phone here and we will try our best to find your attacker.

Haley: thankyou.

(Haley brooke and sam head to the doctors office)

Sam: can I ask a favour.

Brooke: sure sam.

Sam: can this stay a secerate.

Haley: sam this is nothing to be ashamed of.

Sam: Haley please.

Brooke: of course.

Haley: this just stays between us.

Sam: thankyou.

(Doctors office)

Doctor: everything seems to be okay no enternal bleeding were going to do a rape test but it might be to late, then you can go!(Sam nods) okay now I will report back to the police station and could you please eat something.

Haley: cmon back to mine we can order a pizza.

Sam: okay.

Haleys

Payton: brooke, are we still up for tonigt?

Brooke: em I don't know?

Sam: mom go I have my essay to right and I can stay here if thats all right with you.

Haley: of course.

Brooke: il make a deal if you eat one peice of pizza il go.

Sam: deal.

Payton: good.

Sam eats a peice of pizza and brooke is about to leave.

Sam: mom (sam wrapps her arms around brooke) I know how close you and payton are if you want to tell her it is okay.

Brooke: okay thankyou.

Sam: oh and mom

Brooke: what

Sam: thank you for everything.

Brooke: I love you

Sam: I love you too now go

(As soon as brooke leaves sam rans past Haley and throws up Haley runs in behind her)

Sam: I'm sorry I tried but the smell.

Haley: its okay sweetie its okay.

(When all is done Haley and sam are in the kitchen sam sitting at the counter trying to write her essay jamie outside with nathen.)

Sam: Haley?

Haley: yea

Sam: see brookes party?

Haley: yea what about it?

Sam: I havent got her a present yet?

Haley: youve still got time?

Sam: yea but what do I get her.

Haley: I'm not sure.

Sam: I want to get her some thing great I cant even find some thing good.

Haley: why don't we go shopping then and find something?(Haley said hoping that it would help her get her mind of things.)

Sam: okay.

Shopping center.

Sam: okay so I have a card, and perfume what else?

Haley: what about this dress.

Sam: yea lets get the fashion designer a nock off of her own design sounds like a plan.

Haley: okay misses, lets her your plan.

Sam: no I don't have any ideas heeelllppp.

(Sam goes white as she thinks she sees her attacker again she can barley breath.)

Haley: sam?

(Sam grabs haleys hand she sees him again squeeses harder)

Haley: sam what is it?

Sam: can we go home?

Haley: why?

Sam: I cant breath.

Haley: sam sit down.

Sam: I keep seeing him everywhere, why cant he leave me alone?

Haley: okay lets go home.

Car

Haley: sam when was the last time you eat something? And well kept it down

Sam: eh friday lunch I guess.

Haley: sam you have to eat something?

Sam; I tried but I just through up again there is no point.

Haley: okay how much sleep have you had?

Sam: about 3 hours.

Haley: sam!

Sam: brooke is great but its just us two, and its big.

Haley: you know brooke wont let anyone hurt you?

Sam: I know that, its just..

Haley: what?

Sam: she didnt up for this. Anyway thanks for the ride, il see you tomorrow.

Haley: sam?

(Sam runs inside)

Brookes.

( Sam walks through the door payton and brooke are sitting around with a bunch of bags, payton is sitting on the edge of the couch brooke has her head rested on paytons leg)

Payton: hey she fell asleep watching kick ass she looked egsausted I didnt want to wake her.

Sam: hey, how was your day?

Payton: good.

DING DONG

(Sam looks through the peephole she sees him her attacker, she again cant breath she goes pale and runs into her room, payton opens the door to a teenager)

Payton: hello

Boy: hey lady we kicked our ball into your garden.

Payton: okay run round and get it.

...

Payton: sam?

Sam: yea!

Payton: are you okay?

Sam: yea I'm fine just tierd?

Payton: what is the matter?

Sam: did brooke tell you?

Payton: tell me what?

Sam: nothing!

DING DONG!

(Brooke answers the door half asleep, jamie runs through nathen and lucus holding a six pack walk through then mia and Haley lags behind)

Brooke: whats all this?

Mia: nathen and Haley told us sam needed us.

Luke: so we came straigt away with ice cream and pizza.

Jamie: and sprinkles.

Haley:(Winks at sam) il explain later (she whispers in brookes ear.)

Brooke: okay, well come in I guess.

Sam: did you tell nathen?

Haley: I tell him everything always have sorry, but he insisted we all come stay with you so that you can feel safe.

Sam: Thank you! (Sam hugs nathen)

Nathen: (nathen messes up her hair and hands sam some pizza!)

Haley: sam eat.

Sam: (eats it without thinking) .

Haley: sam can I speak to you a moment.

Sam: sure.

Haley: you know we are all here for you,

you can tell us anything.

Sam: yea of course, thankyou for this.

Jamie: sam I drew you a picture to hand in with your essay. (A picture of a house and brooke in a cape and holding sams hand)

Haley: okay an A for the drawing, now bed.

Jamie: but mom.

Nathen: school night.

Luke: c'mon you bed. (Grabing him taking him to sams room)

Haley: sam?

Brooke: sam?

Payton: sam honey you okay?

(Sam stands stareing out the window, she is certin he is standing there stareing at her)

Brooke: sam (sam goes pale white and runs to the bathroom, Haley and brooke folow her)

Sam: I'm sorry. ( Sam says as she sits up from the bathroom floor) I tried.

Brooke: its okay, what is the matter?

Sam: he was there?

Haley: where?

Sam: outside on the porch. Well it might have been a shawdow, I thought it would stop, why hasnt it stoped. (Now crying)

Brooke: its okay honey.

Payton: nock nock you okay.

(Sam now looking really ashamed sits up and fixes her top)

Brooke: yea everythings okay!

Payton: Haley jamies ready for bed he wants you to tuck him in.

Haley: il be back in a few miniuts you okay?

Sam: yea I'm sorry.

Haley: don't be.

Payton: hey, everything okay?

Brooke: you go have a shower okay il explain everything to her, and don't worrie your safe now I promise.

Sam: okay, you promise.

Brooke: okay.

Nathen: (nocks on the bathroom door) hey brooke the police are here!

(Sam grabs brookes hand)

Brooke: yea be there in a miniute its okay.

(Brooke reaches the door sam is holding on to brookes hand and hiding behind her Haley also behind them)

Brooke: can I help you?

Police women: yes we are here to see samantha?

Brooke: would you like to come in?

(Police women come in sam reconises one as the one who interviewed her, everyone in the living room looks confused, Haley brooke and nathen follow behind the police women into the next room)

Police women: sorry to bother you so late we just wanted to tell you that there isnt much for us to do, with your discription could you try and remember.

Sam: ehm well, eh (she goes pale again)

Nathen: don't worrie we wont let anything happen.

Sam: (calming down) he had black curly hair and green eyes he had a scar runing down his neck, eh... eh... he...

(Noticing she was about to cry the police women stoped her)

Police women: I think we have enough now, if you see him or he contacts you phone us straight away!

Brooke: ill see you out.

Sam: turns and falls into brookes bed and crys again.

Haley: (sits her up.) Were here now you don't have to be scared.

Nathen: no one will get passed us.

Sam: okay!

Haley: now go have a shower.

Sam: okay!

(Sam has a shower and gets into pjs! She walks through to the living room mia is on the couch under a blanket, skills is on the floor and luke is up the stairs in one of the spare bedrooms Haley nate payton and brooke are in the kitchen sam joins them.)

Brooke: hey everything okay?

Sam: yea.

Payton: (puts her hand on sams shoulder and doesnt say anything)

Sam: I'm tiered I'm going to go to bed.

Brooke: go into mine il be there in a miniute.

Payton: brooke are you okay?

Brooke: I'm fine really, just so worried everything was going good, she was setteling in, she was behaving now... now... I just want to take the pain away!

(Payton wraps her arm around brooke)

Payton: Shh shhh. You gave her a family brooke davis she loves you.

Brooke: then how come it took her so long to tell me?

Sam walks through hearing everything)

Sam: brooke?

(Brooke turns wiping her tears)

Sam: brooke I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but it wasnt your fault so I don't see why I had to burdon you with this you didnt signup for this.

Brooke: it isnt your fault either sweet heart, and you are my daughter and one day you realise that you are not a guest you are not a burdon and

I want you to tell me everything.

Sam: okay I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

I KNOW MY CHAPTERS ARE REALLY LONG BUT I WROTE THIS FOR MY OLD PAGE WICH I HAD TO DELETE SORRY I KNOW THEY ARE LONG I WILL TRY AND CUT THEM DOWN.

...

Sam woke up, in a cold sweat after another bad dream Brooke still asleep and she looked so peaceful now crying she gets up and slowly and quietly leaves Brooke's room, Mia is still up in the sitting room skills Millie mouth Payton and Luke left when everyone headed to bed hales Jamie and Nate were asleep. Sam got up and walked into the kitchen crying not knowing Mia was still here.

Mia: Sam?

Sam: (crying and shaking) Mia your still here.

Mia: yea, I was going to leave but I guess I must have fell asleep you okay?

Sam: yes.

Mia: Sam you can talk to me.

Sam: Mia, (shaking and crying) I was attacked.

Mia: aww Sam, you know that I love you right and I'm not going anywhere you can tell me anything.

Sam: I love you too (calming down).

Mia: I'm really sorry but I have to go I've got to leave on tour tomorrow but i will be back in a month and we can hang out okay.

Sam: I'm going to be okay go on.

Mia: did we just have a real sappy conversation. I think it's a first.

Sam: ha, let this be a last.

Mia: you got it.

They hug and Mia slowly slips out the door Sam locks up behind her remembering the dream the tears start rolling down her face she falls to the ground. And just sits there Haley walks through and rocks Sam rubbing her back.

Haley: it's okay to be scared.

Sam: I used to always be scared then Brooke and you Payton Mia came along and I was a lot less scared and he comes along and I'm scared again.

Haley: Sam you know Brooke would never let anyone hurt you. She is here to protect you.

Sam: yes but who is going to protect Brooke.

Haley: she is a big girl Sam it's not your job to protect her.

Sam: but she didn't sign up for this, she is amazing and I've already got her hurt I can't do that again. (Crying again haley didn't say anything just sat there while Sam cried and wrapped her arm round her waist and walked her to Brooke's bed Sam fell asleep almost instantly, Haley went back to bed)

Morning.

Brooke: hey, Jamie still asleep.

Haley: yea, no wonder that bed is so comfy i don't think il ever get him off, Nathan left about 10 minutes ago. you know it was his idea to bring everyone round, I told him Sam was scared and he said that it would cheer her up!

Brooke: she really loves him; I just don't know what I'm supposed to do? How do I make her feel safe?

Haley: I think she feels like she has to protect you.

Brooke: did she tell you this?

Haley: yes she is afraid that something will happen to you i think that might explain the dreams.

Jamie: (comes running through.) morning.

Brookes starts on pancakes.

Brooke: Jamie can you go wake up sam, be carefull she is still sore and get ready and il take you to school today

Jamie: okay!

Haley: so your birthday on Friday drinks at tric?

Brooke: oh Haley i don't know.

Haley: you have to come.

Brooke: I'll think about it.

Sam: morning.

Haley: morning sweetie

Brooke: morning sunshine how did you sleep?

Sam: the best I have had day thanks to haley, and I'm not dying you can bring it down a notch.

Brooke: really i thought i heard you get up?

Sam: yes around two but i was only up for like 20 minutes.

Brooke: go get ready? Then come through for breakfast.

Sam: ugh.

Haley: come on go.

Sam: ugh

Haley: mm that smells good, today you know take Sam out let her know that you're not going anywhere.

Brooke: yea thank you.

Haley: that's why I'm here, i love you broke Davis.

Brooke: i love you too.

Sam sits down

Brooke: ill pick you up from school today and we will go do something just the two of us.

Sam: okay, but Haley I haven't finished my essay?

Haley: its okay, under these circumstances i will allow it but i want the personal essay in by Friday.

Sam: okay.

Brooke: so we on for today?

Sam: you got it.

Jamie runs in and sits beside Sam.

Jamie: mama can i have ice cream for breakfast.

Haley: no you certainly cannot.

Jamie: was worth a shot.

Haley: you are your father's son, Sam eat up we have to leave for school soon I've got papers to mark.

Sam eats about four pancakes and leaves with Haley.

Brooke: c'mon Jamie lets go get some ice cream.

Jamie: two scoops.

Brooke: you betcha, what you going to have?

Jamie: one scoop of mint choc chip and one scoop of rocky road.

Brooke: don't tell your mother, deal.

Jamie: deal.

...

Haley: sorry we had to come so early do you want to come sit in my class room?

Sam: yes, i have to start on my essay anyway.

Haley: okay.

Haley was sat at her desk sam sat in the desk at the front of her, Haley kept looking up at sams bruised face that she pathetically tried to cover with make up.

Sam: what?

Haley: what?

Sam: you keep staring at me? (Now sitting at the edge of Haley's desk)

Haley: well you're just hurting so much and i want to be able to save you but i don't know how?

Sam: Haley, i love you i do and Haley you've saved my life before if it wasn't for you i would still be sleeping in a car. I slept for almost the whole night last night i ate 4 pancakes this morning and that was thanks to you, you and Brooke are my heroes yous gave me a family,

Haley: I love you too; I'm so sorry bad things keep happening to you.

Sam: Haley can i tell you something i wish i could tell Brooke?

Haley: honey you can tell me anything,

Sam: before i met Brooke and you i used to cut my wrists a lot then i moved down onto my waist i wanted to feel alive awake but then it moved on to punishing myself. But now that i have Brooke i don't do it anymore i love her more than words i want her to know that i just don't know how to tell her.

Haley: she should know this she is questioning it.

Sam: questioning what?

Haley: you love her?

Sam: of course i love her.

(Sams phone rings)

Sam: hello?

Jack: Sam you okay?

Sam: I'm fine.

Jack: why haven't you text me back?

Sam: I've been busy.

Jack: don't give me that you haven't talked to anyone in the last four days!

Sam: i love you but i didn't text anyone back because ive been busy i got to go love you bye

Jack: but

Sam: bye bye

Sam hangs up her phone.

Haley: jack?

Sam: yes.

Haley: you haven't talked to anyone?

Sam: no all of our friends from my old school have been texting me ever since jack moved away they know i don't exactly have loads of friends at this school, well real friends.

Haley: aw you miss them?

Sam: loads, but two of them are moving here and i haven't text them back yet.

Haley: that's good they aren't like jack are they?

Sam: no they are brother and sister and we used to be so close she is lovely and sweet her brother well he's a bit like jack.

Haley: great ha-ha.

Sam: Brooke has to know that i love her and i trust her.

Haley: i know that but i don't think she does.

The bell rings, Sam walks to her seat.

Haley: Sam? Its gonna be okay i promise.

Lewis Frobisher and Smyth walked in they both headed straight to Sam.

Lewis: Sam you haven't text me back you missed a killer weekend.

Louise: Sam you okay?

Sam: em yea eh i got to go il speak to you later.

Haley: Sam? Sam?

Sam stands up leaves her bag and walks straight out of the school entrance. Haley doesn't have try to follow her. She just walks into class and Louise runs out and catches Sam.

Louise: Sam, Sam talk to me?

Sam: i have to go.

Louise: Sam talk to me.

Sam: Louise i love you we have been friends for years but i need you to leave me alone.

Louise: okay. I'm here I'm always here when you need me.

Sam: i know that and I'm not going any where.

Louise: i know that, love you to.

Sam: go to class.

Louise: no il walk you home.

Sam: hal.. mrs scott will kill you.

Louise: well there is a first time for everything.

Sam: mm hmm.

As they head down the road a black car drives up. Payton opens the door.

Payton: Sam get in.

Sam turns to louise.

Sam: go back to class i know its killing you.

Louise: thank you.

Sam: go.

Payton: why arnt you are you in school.

Sam: i got scared.

Payton: where were you heading?

Sam: cloths over bros.

Payton: come on.

Sam: you're not going to take me back to class.

Payton: no

Sam: okay then.

Payton: Sam, I love you you know that right.

Sam: i love you to, and I'm gonna love this little baby.

Payton: i know that but i need you to talk to me?

Sam: i will.

Payton: no you wont when i was first attacked i could barely breath, i know what it is like you have to talk to brooke or haley or me and we will save you i promise.

Sam: the first time?

Payton: yea i was attacked twice brooke saved me the night of prom, actually.

Sam: really by who?

Payton: psycho Derek?

Sam: your brother?

Payton: no an imposter actually.

Sam: oh my god that was yous?

Payton: you heard about that?

Sam: yea who didn't.

Payton: ha okay well here we are but tomorrow your gonna be at school.

Sam: how did you know i was gonna run?

Payton: Haley

Sam: she is just always saving my but.

Payton: that's what hales is known for.

...

Brooke: Sam why aren't you at school.

Sam: Brooke we have to talk, and i know Haley called.

Brooke: dam it; she made me promise not to tell you.

Sam: it's okay did she tell you everything?

Brooke: yea.

Sam: of course I love you. I love you loads and i need you to know this.

Brooke: I love you to, I do know it.

Sam: no I don't think you do, Brooke I used to hurt so much, and then you came along you saved me you have to know that.

Brooke: Sam can you sit down.

Sam: Brooke, before I met you I was well cutting my arms and hips and well any where I could reach to punish myself or to feel something but you stopped that you by yourself I love you and of course I trust you I just don't think I can protect you and wish so much that I could because ive hurt you so much and i honestly don't know how I'm supposed to make up for that when I cant even sleep in my own bed.

Brooke: sweetheart i know that you love me and you don't need to make up for anything i promise im here and not going anywhere and i'm a big girl i can take care of myself you have to let me protect you.

...


	3. Chapter 3

I DONT REALLY KNOW WHERE THIS STORY IS HEADING PLEASE REVIEW AND PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS

* * *

(Nina and Andrew are the twins that are moving to tree hill from one of Sams old foster homes Sam is 16 and the twins are 15)

Sam and Brooke are at the diner Sam is laughing and acting normal when he walks in a tall stranger tall and fair thin but built around sixteen Sam stands up and runs straight to Brooke's car.

Sam: I'm sorry.

Brooke: what's the matter?

Sam: I think I saw him no this time I definitely saw him!

Brooke: Sam where?

Sam: at the counter.

Brooke looks at the counter and doesn't see anyone sitting their matching sams description she quickly dismisses it and gets into the car.

Brooke: let's go.

Sam: did you pay?

Brooke: no oops.

Sam: drive drive

Brooke: ha-ha now this is the Sam I remember.

Sam: and I'm not going anywhere.

Brooke: i love you Samantha Davis.

Sam: i love you to mom.

Sam looks down to her phone 6 missed calls 3 from Louise Smyth, two from Lewis and one from nina the twins from her old foster home knowing that Lewis and Louise were in class she called back nina.

Nina: Sam Sam

Sam: yes you okay?

Nina: no I'm scared?

Sam: why?

Nina: i don't want to move!

Sam: it's okay I'll be here your just coming to me!

Nina: but I'm leaving Andrew.

Sam: what? i thought he was coming?

Nina: they changed their minds they only want me.

Sam: but why?

Nina: he got in trouble again.

Sam: what did he do?

Nina: nothing it was me i was starving and the people were beating on me so i ran away and stole some money from them Andrew found me braught me back and took the fall.

Sam: Nina are you hurt?

Nina: no, just scared and Andrew wont talk to me he says it will be harder for him to let me leave if we have to talk.

Sam: okay go sit in your closet and remember what i told you when we were younger get ready and I'll see you tomorrow I've checked the family they seem nice i promise I'll try and fix this everything is gonna be okay I promise.

Nina: Sam cant we just come stay with you.

Sam: I'm sorry but things are hectic now you have one day left.

Nina: Sam please I can't leave Andrew you have to help and I can't stay here they will hurt me I'm sorry.

Sam: Nina I don't know how.

Nina: Sam please?

Sam: okay ill try now are you going to be okay for the night yea i will br fine okay I'll see you tomorrow.

Nina: Sam I love you.

Sam: I love you to.

Brooke: what's the matter?

Sam: ehm before I was moved out here I was in a terrible home they used to beat us and scream at us and there were these twins Nina and Andrew they were a year different in age I always felt like i had to protect them because if I didn't who would, and they were supposed to move down here with a new foster family but she is just so sweet and innocent she couldn't handle it any more she stole money and tried to run but her older brother took the blame and now the foster family doesn't want him but they still want her she won't leave him and she can't stay there. What can I do?

Brooke: well you could try and speak to the foster family maybe if you explain they will understand?

Sam: Brooke can you come?

Brooke: of course?

...

Brooke and Sam are sitting outside of the Applewhites home.

Bree and Richard Applewhite are lovely people they live in a big house with a white picket fence in the same street as Nathan and Haley.

Brooke: c'mon lets go.

Sam: okay

Nock Nock.

Bree Applewhite: hello?

Sam: hi I am Samantha Davis I'm a friend of Nina and Andrew young.

Bree: oh hello would you like to come in, what can i do for you?

Sam: I just had a phone call from Nina she said yous were splitting up the twins?

Bree: yes? He was caught stealing; we can't have someone like that in this house.

Sam: but they were hurting the...

Brooke: Sam went to that home she knows the twins personally, and thinks they would benefit from living in this home.

Bree: oh I don't know?

Sam: please you cant split them up.


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke: thank you for the tea but we better get going.

Sam: Yes thank you for understanding.

Bree: no thank you for explaining everything I had no idea, I will call get everything straightened out.

Sam: bye.

Bree: so I'll see you tomorrow then.

Sam: yes, looking forward to it...

* * *

Lewis and Louise are in Haley's class sitting at the back Sam didn't come to school again, Louise looked like she was about to cry when she entered the class, the look didn't go away for the whole class.

Lewis: Louise?

Louise: yea.

Lewis: no you aren't, you can talk to me.

Louise: no I can't, just forget it.

The bell rings for lunch, Louise rushes our leaving her keys and hoodie behind Lewis runs out after her right before Haley dismisses her class.

Louise starts kicking her car and falls down to the floor defeated she doesn't care who is looking but no one saw when Lewis sees her his heart breaks a little he picks her up and wraps his arms around her hoping to calm her down it kind of works.

...

Brooke: Sam get up its like one?

Sam: nooo...

Brooke: I need help at the store and you have that essay to Wright ... c'mon up now.

Sam: but mum.

Brooke: up now.

Sam: ugh...

Payton: heyy.

Brooke: hii.

Sam: hey.

Brooke: Sam get ready.

Sam: okay okay.

Payton: so, you okay?

Brooke: stressed have to go down to the store then Millie wants to talk Sam hasn't been to school and is barley sleeping as it is then I have to wake her up.

Payton: go go I'll look after Sam go.

Brooke: okay bring her by the store when ever, Sam honey I got to go Payton's here Finnish your essay love you bye.

Payton: Sam? What do you want for breakfast?

Sam: eh whatever...

Sam stumbles out of her room hair tangled and bags under her eyes.

Payton: we could go out, or I could make pancakes..

Sam: whatever...

Payton: well let's go out, I want something fat and unhealthy.

Sam: yea okay let's go out.

Payton: okay, but you might want to sort that hair first.

...

Sam and Payton are at the diner in a back booth when Sam's phone rings.

Sam: hello?

Nina: hey, thank you so much.

Sam: for what?

Nina: they have found both me and Andrew the perfect foster family in Charleston then in a few months we will be moving in with the Applewhites.

Sam: no problem so i will see you in a few months, i got to go I'll talk to you later.

Nina: bye.

Sam: bye.

Payton: Sam?

Sam: Yea?

Payton: why aren't you back at school?

Sam: everyone has heard.

Payton: so, Sam you don't care what people think.

Sam: okay I'm Scared.

Payton: of what?

Sam: of him.

Payton: Sam come with me.

Sam: where we going.

Payton: just come.

Sam: okay okay.

...

Lewis: let's just go.

Louise: I think I'm just going to go home to my bed.

Lewis: okay yea see you tonight.

Louise: eh maybe.

Lewis knew not to let her go he wanted to stop her he saw her pain but he didn't quite know how he felt his feet walking to his car but his heart was telling him to run and follow her wrap his arms around her but no he gets in and drives away.

Louise Smyth never misses class or school Louise isn't the most behaved teenager she drinks on weekends and she shoplifted when in need of a new dress/outfit or a must have pair of shoes but when it comes to school she is she is a different person. On the outside Louise seems like a happy person but inside behind the laugh, smile and sarcastic joke there is a sad depressed and most of all scared little girl. Louise heads to the school whipping her tear stained face, sitting in the bathroom fixing her makeup she slaps that fake smile on her face and walks out telling herself in the end she will have a husband and kids and an amazing career she has one year left and she is safe and happy free. Louise walks out to the bathroom still trying her best not to cry when right before reaching Haley's class when Gabriel Reed bumped into her knocking her books to the ground. That is when she pushes her back into the lockers and walks into Haley's class room, and falls to the ground not realising Haley was still in her room.

Haley: Louise?

Louise: oh hey Mrs Scott.

Haley: you okay. (she says sitting down beside her.)

Louise: yes I'm fine just left my keys.

Haley: oh are you sure you are okay? You haven't handed in the last home work and today you seemed distracted.

Louise: yes I'm Fine, I wrote my essay I just don't know it's pretty bad quality it's just really me complaining.

Haley: well why don't you let me read it.

Louise: okay, why aren't you in the teachers' lounge?

Haley: it kind of smells.

Louise smiles as she stands up: ehm well bye.

Haley: eh, essay.

Louise: oh yea.

Essay reads;

The definition of family is a group of people related through blood.

You often come across the question: Who are the most important people in your life? The most common answer family. My mother, my father, my sisters, my brothers and my grandparents. But for some reason for me the first thing that comes to my mind isn't family it is my two best friends Sam and Lewis. These are the people that I know for a fact will be by my side when I need them the most, no matter what happens.

...

When we are younger we think our parents know everything, but when as we grow up the parents we idolise don't look to perfect, there secrets are revealed the smiles become too hard to read and the people you idolised are the people you wish you don't become.

I believe family's are supposed to be a support system the people you fall back on, that keep your secrets and cover up your lies to tell you when and where you went wrong. I believe that a family is there for one another and should be the people you can look ugly in front of and not be judged. So to me the definition of family is not blood it is the people you care about and the people you can't imagine your life without.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam: where are we?

Payton: c'mon.

Sam: okay, okay.

Sam stumbles up concrete stairs leading to a large abandoned building it had been six days since Sam, had been raped. Payton and Sam walk into a small room with a punching bag Payton hands Sam a pair of boxing gloves.

Payton: here punch it.

Sam: what?

Payton: just do it, punch it.

Sam takes one hit at the bag.

Payton: hit it harder.

Sam starts hitting the big rustic red bag at warp speed screaming, as she falls to the ground and starts screaming louder Payton wraps her arm round her.

Payton: shh shh, its gonna be alright,

When Sam gets home she hugs Brooke a little tighter than usual, brooke rubs her back.

Sam: I love you mom.

Brooke: love you to.

Payton winks at Brooke from her car, Haley walks into the store not long after.

Haley Sam? Haley says really meaning 'skipping school again'

Sam: Haley? Sam says really meaning 'I'm fine'

Haley: sam you got a Minuit?

Sam: yea (stepping away from the pile of cloths she is folding)

Haley: so you are really close with Louise Smyth?

Sam: yea, she is like my sister.

Haley: she seems distant lately.

Sam: yea she has her break downs now and then.

Haley: breakdowns?

Sam: yea that's what me and Lewis call them, she will be fine and really happy then she will turn on us the tinniest thing that normally wouldn't bother her starts up things it usually only lasts a few days or so I guess I haven't really noticed she has been acting so different.

Haley: do you think everything at home is okay?

Sam: I have met her family once or twice I think they are lovely but I know that Louise can't stand them they punish her all the time and criticise her all the time!, I think she is just fed up during the week she is in her room for hours on end watching tv and not leaving her bed she only comes out on Saturday and Friday nights.

Haley: she just looked so sad.

Sam: I can call her see if she is okay if yous like?

Sam pulls out her phone and calls Louise, Louise walks outside of her home and sits on the grass!

Louise: hey?

Sam: hey, you okay?

Louise: yea, okay my mum and dad started again the teasing and my brother joined in to but its okay one Firkin year and bye bye family!

Sam: Louise I'd love to have a family like yours loads of people would die to have a family like yours.

Louise: Sam you don't think I know that and if I could I would give those people a family but when your mum is telling you how fat you are and your dad is screaming at you for no good reason you kind if wish you were alone.

Sam: okay I'm sorry.

Louise: its okay so how are you?

Sam: yes actually I have to tell you something can you come down to cloths over bros?

Louise: okay just leaving.

Sam: see you then, love you.

Louise: you to.

Sam: she is fine I think, she is coming over.

Haley: okay how's the essay coming along?

Sam: ehm good.

Brooke: ha she hasn't started it.

Haley: Sam

Sam looks at Brooke with a look of pure evil broke just smirks and leaves the room.

Sam: I will Finnish it by Friday I promise.

Haley: okay.

Louise walks through the door.

Haley: hello.

Sam: Louise

hey. Louise says running to sam, the hug a little longer than usual and sit down.

Louise: where you been?

Sam: I have something to tell you.

Louise: eh okay.

Haley gets up and awkwardly walks out the room towards Brooke.

...

Louise: eh so you are sure you are okay.

Sam: yea im fine.

Louise: eh well okay bye mrs scott, brooke.

Haley: bye.

Louise walks out of the store and straight to her car she sits crying silently the whole way home.

Haley walks to Sam looking really confused so what was that about?

Sam: well i told her everything and she just sort of stared at me with a blank expression on her face then he just sort of hugged me then left i mean i didn't expect much but anything more than silence would have been better.

Haley: so you told her?

Sam: yea we tell each other everything but this was weird.

Brooke: lets get some dinner?

Sam: oh yea.

Brooke: what do you want millie?

Millie: i don't know ehm

Sam: Chinese?

Brooke: oh yea

Millie: yes

Haley: I better go.

Sam: bye. I'll keep an eye on louise.

...

Millie brooke and sam are sitting on the floor of clothes over bros when louise walks in.

Louise: hey. Sam i need to talk to you.

Sam: ehm okay, come on.

Louise now standing out side cloths over bros hands sam a book it is black and scruffy looking,

Louise: read the folded over pages i haven't told or shown anyone these ever so you have to keep it a secret.

Sam: yea okay

Louise: I have to go mum wants me back for dinner.

Sam: okay

Louise: promise you wont tell anyone

Sam: i promise.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Sam sits down outside the store and reads Louise's journal a page had been folded over and a section had been circled.

'he said he wanted to show me in his favourite place in the woods I was so stupid I thought he liked me i went but of course when we get there all he wants is sex how could I be so stupid. I told him no but he didn't listen the next thing i know i was on the floor it was hard and cold he didn't even bring a blanket the first time was over quite quick, that was when his friend came and joined in he slapped me about a bit first. I haven't slept in at least a week I keep thinking I should tell someone but I know they won't believe me or care but I'm a big girl I can take care of myself.'

That's when Sam got a text I'm always here Sam!, you're not alone ly. Sam smiled a little knowing her friend was always there. She walked back into the store.

Brooke: What was that about?

Sam: nothing.

That night Louise walked into Sam's house with DVD's and a box of sweeties, a bag of clothes they watched movies in Sam's bed till late at night.

Louise: are you coming to school tomorrow?

Sam: oh i don't know?

Louise: you can't let him win? Let him dictate your life?

Sam: will you be there?

Louise: the whole way.

Sam: stay tonight?

Louise: of course.

Sam: can i ask you something?

Louise: ehm sure.

Sam: when did this happen.

Louise: 3 months and ten days ago.

Sam: why didn't you tell me?

Louise: I didn't know how.

Louise and Sam wake up to Brooke guys its seven get up.

Sam: ugh.

Louise: Sam up were going to school

Sam: ugh.

...

Sam and Louise are in six period English they are laughing in the back Haley has told them off more than once then she snaps Sam Louise detention, the look at each other and laughs again.

Haley: out my class

Haley has a little smirk on her face slightly happy that Sam seemed happy but a little pissed that they were disrupting her class. Sam and Louise were outside of Haley's class room still laughing at nothing when Haley enters the hall.

Haley: Samantha Louise you know better. (Sam and Louise nod) detention after school in class now.

...

Sam and Louise move down to the front of the class.

Louise: Mrs. Scott can i text my mum tell her I'll be home late?

Haley: sure but I want to talk to yous.

Louise: ehm okay. (Louise says in a snide voice)

Haley: this is what I mean you used to be so dedicated to school and nice all of a sudden you have changed I want to know why?

Louise: just grew up I guess.

Haley: no I don't think so?

Sam: you can tell her.

Louise: SAM.

Sam: sorry you can trust her.

Haley: I might be able to help.

Louise: no it's nothing.

Haley: it is obviously something?

Louise: ehm he said that he just wanted to talk at his favourite place in the woods I was so stupid I thought wow that be a cool thing to do. Of course when we get there all he wants to do is have sex it was over quite quick but that was right before his friend joins in. So it's over now it's in the past so no you can't help.

Haley: louise have you told anyone about this.

Louise: yea Sam.

Haley: is that it?

Louise: yea i don't have anyone in my life to tell.

Haley: your mum? Sister?

Louise: no. They can't know. Promise I'm over it.

Haley: you don't sound it.

Louise: I go to therapy three times a week ill talk to her about it I promise Please.

Haley: I want to know you are going to be okay so I'll check in time to time.

Louise: okay.

Haley: so homework Sam?

Sam: I'm finished you will get it tonight I promise.

Haley: Sam

Sam: you said Friday.

* * *

We chose our friends not our family, but some children grow up in a world where a family choose you a world full of disappointment and rejection. A world where they live there life's dreaming of a family of their own.

Brooke enters Tric with Haley and Payton worried about Sam, when at least ninety people turn around and yell surprise. As the night goes on Haley gets up and does a speech not soon after Sam gets up and gives a speech.

Sams voice over/essay/speach: "Some of us grow up in a world where our family chose to give us up, some choose to keep us and resent us for that choice but there are those lucky people who are born into a family full of love! And some of us are accepted into a new family.

Brooke Davis my mum is a well respected fashion designer, great daughter, amazing friend but most importantly she is the best mum and she helped give me a family. The family I have always dreamed of not because of the picket fence or my own room. But because i have two amazing aunts a little cousin and another on the way people who care and listen and see me.

So That Is One Of The Many Reasons I Love My Mum Brooke Davis."

The end.


End file.
